


Torturous Game

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad News, But not nearly as bad as the last thing I posted with him and Dream, Dream is being let out of prison, Dream's fucked up, Gen, He thinks they are lying to him and refuses to let them give him false hope, I mean he's not great, Once again this is based off a tweet, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sam is kinda a good guy here, good news, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Dream’s arm slipped free, and Sam watched in acute horror as the man threw himself into the lava below them. The creeper hybrid turned around, and narrowed his eyes at where Dream was now sitting in his little pond. He marched back over to the man, who flinched away from Sam’s hands as he pulled at Dream’s wet clothes. “No,” he muttered weakly as he was tugged at. “Please- This isn’t fair,” tears pooled in the blonde’s eyes. “I’ve been good- please please please don’t do this to me- I’ll be on my best behavior, just please don’t taunt me like this.”
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 771
Collections: Finished Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re being released.” Dream’s head picked up slightly, blankly staring up at the man who’d been tormenting him for the past two months. Sam stared back, tapping his foot impatiently. “Come on,” he said, reaching out and hauling Dream to his feet by the weakened man’s arm. Dream stumbled a bit, and Sam gently shoved him to stabilize the shorter blonde. He pulled Dream toward the exit, practically dragging the prisoner as Dream weakly tried to pull his arm free from Sam’s strong grip. “Dream, for the love of- Hey!” 

Dream’s arm slipped free, and Sam watched in acute horror as the man threw himself into the lava below them. The creeper hybrid turned around, and narrowed his eyes at where Dream was now sitting in his little pond. He marched back over to the man, who flinched away from Sam’s hands as he pulled at Dream’s wet clothes. “No,” he muttered weakly as he was tugged at. “Please- This isn’t fair,” tears pooled in the blonde’s eyes. “I’ve been good- please please please don’t do this to me- I’ll be on my best behavior, just please don’t taunt me like this.” 

Sam stared down at Dream, a wave of emotions coming over him as he examined the man he’d once been practically brothers with. He was weakly tugging against Sam’s grip, hands shaking as he tried to pry Sam’s fingers away from his clothes. “...taunt you?” he asked quietly, letting the man go. Dream scrambled backwards, tucking himself against his chest of books. “Dream- you’re being released. You can leave now,” he said, slowly approaching the shaking man.

Dream sobbed, bringing his knees up to his chest. “You’re just being  _ cruel _ ,” he whined, hands aggressively wiping at the tears pouring down his face. Sam stared in shock-  _ this  _ was what Dream considered cruel? “I  _ promise  _ I’ll be good- please don’t give me false hope. I know I deserve to suffer- but won’t you show just a  _ little  _ mercy?”

“I’m not lying to you,” Sam tried, reaching out to pull Dream up- hand dropping when Dream ducked away with a whimper. “They agreed that staying in this cell wasn’t humane- Dream you’ve been pardoned temporarily so we can move you to a house to be under arrest in.” Dream shook his head, face hidden in his knees. “Dream you can’t stay here-”

“I deserve to stay here,” Dream cut the older man off. Sam swallowed nervously, unsure of how to respond. “I deserve much worse really- I know that. I know better than to think I’d be  _ rewarded _ with better conditions that I’ve done nothing to earn- so please don’t act like I’m dumb.” 

Sam sighed softly. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, before turning and leaving the cell. Clearly Dream wasn’t going to leave with him- so he’d just have to find someone else to do the job.

______________________

Punz crouched in front of his former employer with as gentle of a look he could manage on his face. “Hey buddy,” he greeted softly. “You’ve gotta get up, you’re being released today. Isn’t that exciting?” A little voice in the back of his head reminded him of when they were kids and he’d talk like this to Dream and Sapnap. He did his best to stomp it out. “Come on Dream- let’s get you out of here, yeah?” Dream shook his head, sniffling quietly.

“I’m not stupid Punz- even if I go with you I’m just going to end up in this cell again-” his voice cracked, and he tucked his face away. “I get the server needs a good laugh, but why does it have to be at the expense of giving me false hope that anyone would wish for me to have better living conditions?” Punz looked over to Sam, who was standing on the other side, and shook his head. Sam’s shoulders slumped. 

___________________

“Ayyy Big D!” Tommy’s voice echoed through the room as he entered the cell, a bright but forced smile stretched across his face. Tubbo trailed quietly behind him. Dream didn’t lift his head- or even react to the two teens approaching. “Come on mate,” Tommy nudged Dream’s shoulder with his hip. “You’re being released. You’re free- well, kind of. House arrest- but that’s still better than this hell hole! So come on!” The older blonde showed no signs of hearing Tommy, and the teen frowned.

“Dream?” Tubbo tried, placing a gentle hand on Dream’s knee. His fingers twitched, but otherwise, there was no response. The two best friends shared a look, before looking back at Sam, who was watching them carefully. Tubbo shook his head, and the man turned and marched away- likely to find someone else.

___________

Puffy carefully dropped down next to Dream, and rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s okay, duckling,” she told him quietly, and felt him begin to shake next to her. “I know you’re scared- I understand. But nothing bad is going to happen to you, they aren’t lying. I made a nice little home for you to live in- I’ll even live there with you, if you’d like. So you don’t have to worry about being alone, okay?” She listened as the boy began to cry quietly, curling in tighter on himself. “Shhh,” she hushed, turning carefully. With gentle hands, she pulled her pseudo son onto her lap, smiling sadly when his hands shot out to clutch at her shirt. “Shhhh, let it out duckling,” she rocked him slowly, leaving motherly kisses on the top of his head as he shook in her arms. “It’s going to be okay,” she promised him. “Everything is going to be okay- but we have to leave the cell for things to start getting better, okay?” 

Dream hesitated, and peered up at the woman. She nodded at him, a loving smile on her face. Slowly, he started to nod back, and Puffy nearly wept in relief. Carefully she pulled them to stand up, and led the boy to the edge of his cell. He stared at the walkway they’d made for him, and with shaky legs, stepped out for the first time in months. It was small- but it was still the first step to a long recovery. 


	2. A Mother's Love

The cottage was silent outside the ticking of the clock he tapped his fingers against. He stood in front of the couch, staring down at it in suspicion, eyes narrowed as he tapped his foot in time with the ticking. “Do you want to sit?” Puffy asked, appearing in the doorway from the kitchen. Dream didn’t react, just kept tapping away at the clock face. “Duckling?” she moved closer, setting her hand gently on top of his own, pausing his rhythmic taps for a moment. His gaze shifted over to her, face relaxing significantly. “Do you want to sit?” Dream swallowed nervously, tapping resuming as he hesitantly nodded. Puffy gave him a soft smile, and gently turned him so he was facing away from the couch. “It’s okay,” she said, pushing him lightly as encouragement to sit. “I know it’s been a long time since you’ve had something soft to sit on,” she said as he shakily lowered himself. He flinched when he came in contact with the cushion, springing up and away from both the furniture and his pseudo mother. “Hey, hey-” she put up her hands in a calming manner. “It’s alright. There’s nothing to be afraid of duckling. You can sit- no one's gonna take that right away from you.”

Dream tapping against the clock became more aggressive, eyes flicking between Puffy and the couch. He opened his mouth, hesitantly, and for the first time in days, he spoke up quietly. “No punishment?” he asked, voice scratchy, broken, and small. Puffy’s heart broke just a little more- his tone a reminder that she’d lost her little duckling somewhere along the way.

“No punishment.” Puffy said firmly, lowering herself onto the couch first. She opened her arms to him. “No one’s going to yell at you, no one is going to take away your sitting permissions- it’s okay honey. Come sit with me, it’ll be alright.” 

Dream hesitated again before breaking, letting himself fall into Puffy’s arms, tears streaming down his face, which he hid against her chest. The woman smiled softly, petting her hand over his hair as she shifted them to the side, allowing the boy to rest most of his weight against the couch rather than on her lap. There they stayed, cuddled together, until Dream’s tears stopped, and the boy slipped into a much needed rest. Puffy left his side for only a moment, grabbing some pillows and blankets for the night. Tucking her son against her brought tears to her eyes, a broken reflection of what they’d once had in their little family before everything had gone wrong for the server. Maybe- just maybe, Puffy hoped, they could go back to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
